My one and Only
by SilverDragonWarrior35
Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two
1. Over one Girl

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 1: Over one girl

'It has been 5 years after the incident.' A certain dark haired boy thought. He remembered that very day, when Reo kidnapped him to join the anti-Alice corporation. He recalled the time they knocked Mikan unconscious, making him rage in fury and anger, blowing the whole warehouse up. The days passed by as he was still resting after the explosion. All he could think about that time was the girl who made him strong once again. Her smile reminded him that he couldn't die because he had her to protect.

"Natsume," Mikan called out. No answer. She called out once more, "Natsume," this time louder. She called out one more time, "Natsume!"

"What the…" When Natsume saw her, he blushed and fell off his chair. "Ouch, my head…"

"Oh, Natsume, are you okay? I didn't mean to, I swear." She helped him up and smiled again. "Are you okay?" This made Natsume blush once more.

"Hey," He called for her; he moved closer to her ear and whispered, "We need to talk, outside, now." He backed away and headed for the door. Mikan just followed from behind.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Outside the classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"What is it Natsume?" She was still smiling, despite the thought that he might do something to her, like burn her.

"Well, Mikan… you see… well… I…" He stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Mikan!" a blonde boy ran towards her. He had a bunny he was holding with his left arm.

"Ruka! What is it?" Mikan smiled at him. Ruka blushed, but he was sure Mikan didn't see.

"I need to talk to you. If you're not busy that is." He said, staring at his best friend, Natsume. They both know that each of them had feelings for her no one could hide longer than Natsume. Ruka knew at that point that he would confess to her, so he butted in. He had confessed his feelings 4 years ago, but never received a reply, still, he waited.

"Well, Natsume was about to tell me something." She said looking at Natsume. Natsume was mad at his so-called "best friend" for butting in. He neared Mikan and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smirked at Ruka, making him green eyed jealous.

'You wouldn't.' Ruka said in his mind.

'Oh, yes I will.' Natsume thought, as if he was able to read his mind and giving him a reply.

'Don't you dare, Natsume…' Ruka thought.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" Mikan asked, she was confused at that time.

"This," He pressed his lips on Mikan's. She was shocked. She thought he hated her. 'Why is he doing this? Was it because he wants to make Ruka jealous?'

"Let go of her!" A man called out from behind. Natsume let go of Mikan's lips and turned around. He saw a man with dark blue hair and had a star right under his left eye.

"Tsubasa-sempai," Mikan whispered. 'What is he doing here? Did he see what Natsume just did?'

"What do you want?" Natsume said coldly, he glared at Tsubasa.

"You can't have her all to yourself you know?" Tsubasa replied with a grin. "You're not the only one who has feelings for her, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Natsume replied, his hand glowing bright orange.

"Slow down lover boy. Don't get too caught up. Let her choose on who she wants to be with between you, me, Ruka and the others in this academy. What do you say? Are you up for it, black cat?" He smirked at Natsume.

"Well, if he accepts, I'll help with this contest." A girl with black hair said from behind.

"Imai, when did you arrive!" Ruka asked, not seeing her pass by.

"I was here a few seconds before that idiot was kissed by Natsume." She said with no emotion.

"Hotaru, you're a meanie." Mikan said behind her.

"Well, I can't be beaten by any of the guys here. It'll ruin my reputation." Natsume said, under his breathe.

"Okay then, this is how it goes. You each have three days to impress Mikan. Once everyone is finished, she will choose among all of you. Whoever makes her the happiest girl alive, wins her." Hotaru said.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**The next day**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan woke up to see Hotaru beside her. She smiled and ran towards her, "Hotaru!" Hotaru moved away just before Mikan could touch her. Mikan fell on the floor, hitting her head on the wall.

"I'm not here to hug you, idiot. I'm here to let you pick a name out of the hat. Whoever you pick will be the first person you will be with for the next three days." Hotaru said, emotionless.

"Okay." Mikan picked out a piece of paper from the hat. As she opened it, the lucky guy (according to whoever wants to date her first) was Ruka.

"Well, Ruka it is then." She talked on a pig shaped walkie- talkie and hid it from sight. A knock was heard on the door. It was right after Mikan got her boots on. She ran to the door and opened it. She saw a lot of animals that had a rose each hanging from their mouths.

To be continued…

How was it? Good? Bad? Just review and tell me what you think. :) Flames accepted…

See you on the next one.

SDW35


	2. Three days with Ruka

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 2: Three days with Ruka

_Previous Chapter:_

"_I'm not here to hug you, idiot. I'm here to let you pick a name out of the hat. Whoever you pick will be the first person you will be with for the next three days." Hotaru said, emotionless._

"_Okay." Mikan picked out a piece of paper from the hat. As she opened it, the lucky guy (according to whoever wants to date her first) was Ruka._

"_Well, Ruka it is then." She talked on a pig shaped walkie- talkie and hid it from sight. A knock was heard on the door. It was right after Mikan got her boots on. She ran to the door and opened it. She saw a lot of animals that had a rose each hanging from their mouths._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"What is this?" Mikan wondered. A dog walked in front of her and nudged her on the leg. Mikan saw that the dog was happy to see her. She took each of the rose from the animals happily. She counted 12l. When she thanked the animals the dog was holding a leash.

"You want me to walk you?" She smiled. The dog barked and wagged his tail. Mikan took the end of the leash and closed the door to her room.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Outside the dormitory**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was happily walking the dog when the dog suddenly tugged on the leash. "What is it boy? You want to show me something?"

The dog barked at her. He ran as fast as he could, but Mikan wouldn't let him drag her. Mikan was able to catch up with the dog. The dog led her under a Cherry Blossom tree. The dog stopped and sat down. Mikan admired the tree so much, she climbed up the tree. After a while she heard a voice.

"Mikan," She looked down and saw Ruka. His smile was as bright as when he told her he loved her.

"Ruka, did you tell the dog to bring me here?" She asked with a smile on her face. He nodded. "Thank you so much." She smiled at him. His face turned a deep color of red.

AS the day passed by, Ruka gained a stronger friendship with Mikan. He loved the way she walked, talked, most specially, the way she smiled. She never frowned in front of him, well, once, but that didn't stop him from loving her.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**The next day**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Ruka woke up in his room. He smelled the scent of fresh oranges. As he opened his eyes, he saw Mikan beside him. He got scared at first, thinking of what he did to her that night. "Oh, I remember."

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**Flashback**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

"Ruka, may I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, her face wasn't the happy face she wore everyday anymore.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, blushing hard.

"Well, you see, I keep on dreaming about a guy I have never met before. He was causing trouble in my life in my dream. His eyes were silver, as if there was nothing in his eyes, just full of anger and revenge. I always wake up as if it were real. And I'm too scared to find out what he might do in my dream the next time I fall asleep." She started to tremble.

"You can sleep in my room. It's not a problem with me." Ruka said. 'I just hope Natsume and Tsubasa don't find out.'

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

'Well, I just hope no one finds out. I might get expelled before I even graduate.' He thought. He looked at Mikan as she slept soundly.

"Natsume…" She mumbled. Ruka was shocked to hear that.

'No, no, no, no, no, she can't love him… I love her more than Natsume. I'm better than Natsume. I'm much kinder and sweeter than that brat. She can't love him.' He thought. 'Maybe… She has the right to love him… Even though he has been teasing her lately, she was the only one who was able to make her smile. I shouldn't compete with Natsume like this. But I will compete with Tsubasa-sempai.'

"Ruka…" Mikan said. When Ruka heard her, he turned around and blushed as he saw her in an upright position. He noticed that the heater in the room was too much, making them take off their clothes (except for the underwear of course). He saw Mikan's perfectly shaped body. All her curves were exposed. She had soft, pink lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he shouldn't. but, they were together, well, not permanently or in any relationship. He wanted to kiss her on that very time and day. He was about to, when he thought of Natsume.

'This is my time for revenge; he kissed her in front of me and Tsubasa-sempai.' He thought. He held her waist, knowing that she wasn't wearing any clothes; he didn't hesitate to touch her. He pulled her body closer to his, so he was able to feel her breasts on his chest. He slowly neared her lips and pressed his against hers gently. He heard Mikan moan softly. He thought he was going to win the contest. They both fell on the bed, Ruka on top. He slowly moved to her neck, he kissed her there and left a red mark on her neck.

"Ruka…" She said softly. She knew what he just did. But she can't blame him; she gave in to it and wanted him to do it just the same. She just smiled that they didn't go any further. What they didn't know was that a fly camera was watching their every move.

To be continued…

How was it? Good? Bad? Just review and tell me what you think. Is it boring? Exciting? Uhm... what's that word? God, I lost it… :) Flames accepted…

See you on the next one.

SDW35


	3. I Spy

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 3: I Spy

_Previous Chapter:_

_This is my time for revenge; he kissed her in front of me and Tsubasa-sempai.' He thought. He held her waist, knowing that she wasn't wearing any clothes; he didn't hesitate to touch her. He pulled her body closer to his, so he was able to feel her breasts on his chest. He slowly neared her lips and pressed his against hers gently. He heard Mikan moan softly. He thought he was going to win the contest. They both fell on the bed, Ruka on top. He slowly moved to her neck, he kissed her there and left a red mark._

"_Ruka…" She said softly. She knew what he just did. But she can't blame him; she gave in to it and wanted him to do it just the same. She just smiled that they didn't go any further. What they didn't know was that a fly camera was watching their every move._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Hotaru was in one room, the TV shaped like a pig was in front of her. She wasn't alone though. Natsume and Tsubasa were there, too.

"Why that sneak. How can he already mark her! Well, I'll show him I can do better!" Tsubasa stated. He felt a cold chill run down his spine. He noticed Natsume glaring at him, his flame ready to hit him. He freaked out but tried to stay calm.

"Don't forget, shadow boy, I kissed her first." Natsume said, smirking.

"Tch, big deal kid. It's not like she kissed you back. Besides, she needs a man like me, not a kid like you." Tsubasa laughed out loud, making Hotaru annoyed. She aimed her idiot gun straight ahead, 'baka' 'baka' 'baka'. It hit Tsubasa and Natsume hard on. They were flown away from the impact, making them hit the wall.

"I gave you the opportunity to see this, don't make me squeal on you guys." She showed them a picture of how they acted towards Mikan. Tsubasa carrying her bridal style and Natsume kissing her in the hallway. Their jaws dropped down and shut up. "That's better."

As the fly camera sat on the side table of Ruka's room, they were able to see clearly what they were doing. Ruka took a shower right after Mikan got out. She was about to remove her towel, exposing her body to Natsume and Tsubasa, when suddenly, the screen turned black. Natsume and Tsubasa were blushing deep red at the thought of seeing her butt naked.

"Hey! Hotaru put Mikan back on the screen, will you?" Tsubasa yelled out.

"We were enjoying it." Natsume said coldly.

"We may be spying on them, but we should still give her privacy. Besides, she's done changing right now." Hotaru turned the screen back on, showing Mikan drying her hair. Ruka was putting gel on his hair on the other side of the room. Mikan got up and waved Ruka goodbye. As she got out of the room, Ruka walked closer towards the camera.

"Natsume, now we're even. Let's see who she picks at the end. May the best man win. And Hotaru, next time, turn the screen off when we're kissing." Ruka squashed the fly camera with his book and left the room. The screen was a bit blurry and was losing its image, but Hotaru just turned it off.

"Today's their last day. Tomorrow, one of you will go next." Hotaru mentioned.

"But I thought there were more of us." Tsubasa asked.

"I didn't inform the other boys who admired my best friend. I trust the three of you, so no matter whom Mikan chooses; I know she is safe with any of you." Hotaru said, she grinned and continued, "Besides, it's easy to blackmail you three." Tsubasa and Natsume fell down anime style.

"What does that mean!" Natsume said, ready to burn her to ashes. Tsubasa held Natsume's hand, signaling him not to burn her.

"Well, what are you fighting about? We're going to be late for class." Hotaru said, emotionless. Hotaru walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Tsubasa smirked at Natsume, pissing him off. Natsume didn't notice that he was stepping on his shadow. He couldn't move for a while. As he looked back, Tsubasa was near his ear.

"Well now, I'm going to make sure I get her in the end." Tsubasa whispered, and then left.

'We'll just see about that, Andou.' He was about to burn a frame when her noticed that it was Mikan's picture. He left it alone then left.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**The Middle School's classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

'Let's see, if this goes here, then we can let this go there, after that, we take this and…' Mikan was busy studying her notes since there was no teacher for that subject. 'Oh, now it's all wrong. I have to start all over.'

"Need any help, Mikan?" A certain blonde hair asked.

"Ruka-pyon. Well, thanks. I guess I do need help." Ruka sat beside her and helped her out.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Outside**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Natsume was outside under the Cherry Blossom tree, relaxing when he heard a voice.

"Black cat, come in Black cat. This is purple falcon. Come in." He held a small hearing device and replied. "Black cat here. What do you have to say?"

"I'll tell you once I get hold of Blue dragon." The person on the other end stated. Natsume waited for another voice to come in.

"Blue dragon here. What can I do for you, Purple falcon?" Natsume could here it loud and clear.

"Okay, the two are studying together; Yellow rabbit is wrapping his arm around Orange idiot's waist." She said. "She seems uncomfortable at first. She's struggling to get out of his hold. He won't let her go, for some reason, he's saying something. I'll turn on the speaker for you to hear." As she turns it on, their voices were clear to the two boys listening.

"Ruka, what are you doing?" Mikan says.

"Well, since this is our last day to be together, why not make it worth while? Come on Mikan." He says, making her very uncomfortable.

Natsume and Tsubasa were shocked to hear this, he wasn't like this, something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Ruka, but try and make it more convincing to the audience. And guys, please use the character's names, not your own." They heard Mr. Narumi talk.

"What the…" Natsume and Tsubasa say together.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"We're sorry Mr. Narumi but, I guess we're not meant for this part in your play." Ruka said.

"What? A play?" Tsubasa said. "Hey, Purple falcon, what is this all about?"

"Well, I guess I was wrong, they were practicing for Mr. Narumi's play, "My one and Only" for next week's activity." Tsubasa and Natsume sweat drops and turns the hearing device off.

To be continued…

Well, like it? I was rushing a bit… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	4. Next in Line

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 4: Next in line

_Previous chapter:_

"_We're sorry Mr. Narumi but, I guess we're not meant for this part in your play." Ruka said._

"_What? A play?" Tsubasa said. "Hey, Purple falcon, what is this all about?"_

"_Well, I guess I was wrong, they were practicing for Mr. Narumi's play, "My one and Only" for next week's activity." Tsubasa and Natsume sweat drops and turns the hearing device off._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Natsume's room**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Natsume was lying on his bed, thinking of a certain happy-go-lucky girl. He as always reminded of her smile, the way she laughed.

'Of all the girls to fall in love with, why does it have to be her?' Natsume imagined being Sumire's boyfriend. He didn't like the thought of it much, she was a cat-dog to begin with, and she was too self-centered and always wanted attention every time something happens.

'I guess it is better falling in love with Mikan than with that stupid cat-dog.' He was tired, very tired. He was falling into a deep slumber. Still, all he could think of was her, the only girl who could make him smile.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**A dream**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

"Natsume-kun," A happy voice called out for a tall, well built young man.

"Mikan-chan" he replied. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight.

"Daddy, daddy, welcome home!" a young boy said, holding his young sister by the hand. They were twins, to be exact.

"How's my young boy? Have you been training Hiro? You're getting heavy." Natsume said, he lifted him up and made him sit on his shoulders. He looked just like him; only, he had his mother's hair.

"Daddy, pick me up, too." A young girl said. It was Hiro's twin sister, Aya. They looked so much alike, having their mother's hair and their father's face and eyes.

"Okay, up we go." Natsume carried her in his arms; Mikan was beside him, hugging his well built body. It was as if taking a family picture. The boy holding onto his father's hair for support, the girl wanting her mother, reaching out for her, and the parents smiling at their kids.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

**_End of dream_**

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Natsume was smiling in his sleep, enjoying the dream he was having. He gave out a very rare smile no one was able to see, but not for long. Soon, the only girl he loved will see it every time they were together.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**The next day: Mikan's room**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Well, Mikan, since yesterday was Ruka's last day, it's time to pick your next one." Hotaru said, holding the hat. Mikan fished out a piece of paper and opened it.

"Ano… Hotaru, I picked Tsubasa-sempai." Mikan said bluntly.

"Tsubasa-sempai, you may come in now." Hotaru called out. The door swung open, revealing a tall young man. He smile at her, she smiled, blushing a bit.

"Well, are you ready for our date?" Tsubasa asked.

"What date? Where are we going?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Well, it's a special place only I know of. I'll show you if you'd like." He replied, waiting for an answer.

"Well, okay then. It is a Sunday and I don't have any plans." Mikan smiled.

"Okay then, but first, before we go, you have to wear this outfit." He handed her a paper bag with all the accessories she needed, including shoes and all. She peeked inside and was surprise to see what it was. Her eyes were wide open, shocked to see what was inside. "Well, see you outside under the Cherry Blossom tree, my little Mikan." Tsubasa waved and walked away.

'Well, might as well try it on.' Mikan went inside her bathroom and changed. When she got out, she praised the outfit she was wearing. It was a beautiful white Sunday dress, made out of the most expensive kind of silk. It was sleeveless; it stretched down until her knees. There was a pair of sandals, white ones that she tied around her ankle. There was a small pouch that came with it. She let her hair down and put on the white clips to keep the short hair from covering her eyes. She was all in white, not a single thing out of place. 'Well then, better get going. Tsubasa-sempai is waiting for me.'

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Alice academy hallway**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was walking down the hallway, on her way to see Tsubasa. She noticed the door to their classroom open. She peeked inside and saw no one. She walked in and saw writings on the board. It said:

_**Natsume and Mikan Forever –by Black cat**_

_**Fat chance black cat, she's mine –Yellow rabbit**_

_**Someone better erase this before she finds out –Blue dragon**_

"What was that about?" Mikan asked herself. She heard the door creak open. As she turned around, she saw a certain dark haired boy. It was…

"What are you doing here Mikan?" He said, not using the nicknames he always uses to tease her.

"Natsume…" Mikan just said under her breath.

"I thought you had a date with your precious Tsubasa." He said, feeling jealous that he had to be the last. He cursed under his breath, making sure Mikan didn't hear.

"Well… I… I was on my way when I saw the door here open… I thought someone was here. But when I got inside, I saw…" She blushed a deep color of red. "I saw that…" she pointed at the board.

Natsume turned pink, knowing who wrote that. "Well… I think that you should go. He's waiting for you. Besides, you'll be able to spend time with me after he gets his turn." Natsume said, hiding his face to make sure she doesn't see his eyes full of jealousy and hatred towards their sempai.

"Well… okay… see you Natsume-kun." She said happily. She hugged him before she left the room, making him turn red.

'Natsume-kun… where did that come from? Well, at least it makes me feel warm inside.' He smiled. Another smile no one will ever see.

To be continued…

So… how was it? Like it or not? Review please… flames accepted… success comes from mistakes, to find mistakes, you should always point it out to the author for best results in the near future…

SDW35


	5. Just the two of us I think

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 5: Just the two of us… I think

_Previous chapter:_

"_Well… I… I was on my way when I saw the door here open… I thought someone was here. But when I got inside, I saw…" She blushed a deep color of red. "I saw that…" she pointed at the board._

_Natsume turned pink, knowing who wrote that. "Well… I think that you should go. He's waiting for you. Besides, you'll be able to spend time with me after he gets his turn." Natsume said, hiding his face to make sure she doesn't see his eyes full of jealousy and hatred towards their sempai._

"_Well… okay… see you Natsume-kun." She said happily. She hugged him before she left the room, making him turn red._

'_Natsume-kun… where did that come from? Well, at least it makes me feel warm inside.' He smiled. Another smile no one will ever see._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Under the Cherry Blossom tree, Tsubasa was waiting for Mikan patiently. He knew she was going to take long, but he didn't mind. For as long as it's her, he'd wait for as long as it takes.

He saw a girl in white run towards the tree. He knew who she was and waited for her to reach him.

"Tsubasa-sempai, I am so sorry I kept you waiting for so long." She said, panting.

"It's okay. Well, now that you're here, will you please put this blindfold? I would like to surprise you." He said, smiling.

Mikan smiled back and did as she was told. She was led to a place where didn't know existed. She felt like being carried, but to where?

"Okay, Mikan, you can take off your blindfold now." He said. When she did, she saw that she was being carried bridal style by Tsubasa. She turned pink.

'Oh gosh, it's just like a wedding where the groom carries the bride into the car. I'm even wearing white; it's just like a wedding gown. And Tsubasa-sempai is wearing a tux.' Mikan just stared into his eyes.

"Take a look, Mikan." Tsubasa said, pointing to the wonderful view in front of them.

"Wow! Tsubasa-sempai, it's so beautiful." Mikan said in excitement. Tsubasa set her down on the ground and let out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Suddenly, soft music played in the background. Mikan stared into his eyes and took his hand. They waltz around the river bank, as Tsubasa admired the beautiful young lady in front of him.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Behind the bushes, there were two people peeking… make that three.

"Hey, Hotaru, are you sure it's fine to sneak up and watch them?" a boy with glasses asked.

"What? At least one of us will be rich." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Like you care about her. You even took a shot of the two of us kissing." Another boy said, petting his rabbit.

"Well, you have to do everything I say or I'll sell these to everyone in school." Hotaru said, making the boy shut up.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Well, Mikan, did you enjoy today?" Tsuabasa asked, carrying her on his back. She was tired from dancing and strolling around the whole day.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-sempai. It was wonderful." She said, smiling at him. It was the usual smile she gave everyone. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed early." She added.

"Well, if you're that tired, why don't you sleep in my room? It's better than walking all the way upstairs to your room." He asked her, hoping she would say yes. He was surprised to see that she was already asleep. He just smiled and decided to let her sleep in his room.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Tsubasa's room**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Tsubasa was taking a shower while Misaki was changing the sleeping Mikan. "Honestly Tsubasa, do you think making her sleep in your room will make her choose you?" Misaki said jokingly.

"Shut up Misaki. It's not like you don't sleep with _Mr. Narumi._" He said. He knew Mr. Narumi and Misaki were going out. It was a secret from the headmaster and the other teachers, but not from him. He knew because he saw them kissing under the tree of love in Central Town.

"Well, at least we're going out. Unlike you and Mikan, you're not even officially a couple and you're sleeping with her. Here I am helping you get her in her sleeping clothes, and you tease me. You're so typical." She said, marching out. As soon as she slammed the door shut, Tsubasa was out of the shower. When he finished changing, he saw what Mikan was wearing. It was a small white hanging spaghetti strap and gym shorts, white colored as well. He turned red and almost had nose bleed at the sight. Her lips were a wonderful color of light pink. Her hair was down, scattered all over the pillow. She was murmuring something.

"Tsubasa-sempai, kiss me. Kiss me now." She whispered. He wondered whether she was awake or asleep. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss out on what the other two were able to do. He was wearing only his boxers, no shirt on. He slowly moved his body closer to Mikan's. He slowly moved towards her lips and kissed her passionately.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Hmm… getting revenge on the two of us huh?" Natsume said. He just got angrier the more he saw the two of them together.

"Calm down, you scrawny wolf. Don't get too excited. Besides, you kissed her first." Hotaru said coldly.

"Whatever." He said, not looking at her.

"That mark on her neck will stay for a while. Zoom in for me will you, Hotaru." Ruka said.

"Right," She zoomed in to see what Ruka was talking about. "Here we go." She pointed out the red mark on Mikan's neck. Ruka smirked.

"Big deal, I'm going to do something far better than that." Natsume said.

Hotaru looked at the pig TV and called the boy's attention. "Look, it seems that he knows were spying on him." Hotaru said.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking first?" Tsubasa said through the fly camera. "Well, since the three of us have kissed her once already, let's see who she felt the spark with. May the best man win." Tsubasa just left the camera alone and went to bed. He hugged Mikan, making her bury her face on his chest.

As Tsubasa fell asleep, he didn't hear Mikan call out a certain name. "Natsume…" Mikan was fast asleep, probably, only the stars would have been able to hear her.

To be continued…

So… how was it? Arigatou gozaimas to those who submitted stories in fan fic. I was inspired by your stories and decided to make my own… review everyone… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	6. Crazy dreams

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 6: Crazy dreams

_Previous chapter:_

_Hotaru looked at the pig TV and called the boy's attention. "Look, it seems that he knows were spying on him." Hotaru said._

"_Hey, ever heard of knocking first?" Tsubasa said through the fly camera. "Well, since the three of us have kissed her once already, let's see who she felt the spark with. May the best man win." Tsubasa just left the camera alone and went to bed. He hugged Mikan, making her bury her face on his chest._

_As Tsubasa fell asleep, he didn't hear Mikan call out a certain name. "Natsume…" Mikan was fast asleep, probably, only the stars would have been able to hear her._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**A dream**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Mikan's POV

Who is that? Someone… someone is looking at me… he has silver eyes… it shows sadness and pain… yet, he seems so calm. Who is he?

"Mikan… we will meet soon enough." He told me.

His eyes were so cold, as if he knew everything about me from the very beginning.

"Who are you?" I asked. No reply. "Tell me… what do you want from me?" I asked again. Still, there was no reply.

"You, your beautiful body… I want to take your innocence. Your very soul." He said with an evil grin. He moved closer to me. I couldn't move my body away from him. It seemed like he had some kind of power to keep me from moving away.

"Come to me… give your body to me and only me." He was getting closer. I had to use my Alice, even if it was a dream. As soon as he touch my arm, a huge wave came out from my body, making everything, even him, fly away. It was the strongest blast I ever created with my nullification Alice.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**End of dream and POV**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Mikan jumped up from the bed. She was sweating and her body ached all over. 'The dream… it felt so real. Could this be a sign?' she wondered. She felt someone beside her sit up.

"Mikan, are you alright?" He asked. He was concerned for her safety.

"Tsubasa-sempai, did I wake you? I'm so sorry." Mikan said, feeling scared and depressed. She lied back down and faced Tsubasa.

"Don't worry about it Mikan. Just go to sleep, I'll be here for you." He said smiling. Mikan nodded and closed her eyes. She was afraid to sleep for some reason though. She felt as if he was going to appear again.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Somewhere**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Damn… and I almost had her." A boy, the age of 15 sighed. He had bright gray hair; his eyes were silver with a hint of blue.

"Do not worry, instead of using my Alice to get you inside her head, the boss has something better." A man in black suit said. He seemed to have the Alice of being able to get inside your head. "You will be able to use your Alice on her better than in her dreams." He smirked.

"Hmm… I wonder…" he thought loudly. He smirked at his buddy and gave out an evil laugh.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Alice Academy: 7:30am hallway**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Mikan how was your day yesterday with Tsubasa-sempai?" Hotaru asked. Mikan didn't seem to listen; she was thinking of what happened last night.

His voice kept on ringing in her head. _"Come to me… give your body to me and only me."_

"Mikan," Mikan jumped up and looked at her best friend. She wore a serious face, but her eyes show concern and worry.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, what were you saying?" Mikan asked. She made sure she keeps her usual happy face. Hotaru just kept silent, she was worried about her. She wasn't herself today. She was far from the Mikan she knew from before until yesterday.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Middle School: classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mr. Ginno was explaining something on the board. Mikan wasn't listening to him, though. She was thinking so much about the dream she had. She wasn't expecting something like that to happen.

'He had silver hair… but I don't know anyone except for Youichi who has silver hair. His eyes were so cold, colder than Natsume's… wait a minute, why am I thinking of Natsume at a time like this? Hell, why am I even comparing him with that mysterious man in my dream?' she was thinking too much about it, the teacher noticed her looking outside the window.

"Ms. Sakura, will you please pay attention to the lesson?" Mr. Ginno said. He was ignored; he used his Alice to shock her. Before it could touch her, her nullification Alice canceled it out. 'Damn, I forgot about that, as she gets older, her Alice gets stronger. Even though she doesn't pay attention to what is happening, her Alice is there to protect her, even when she is asleep or unconscious. Stupid Alice types.' He just left her alone and continued on with the lesson.

Mikan wasn't aware of what happened. Somewhere behind her, a certain dark haired boy was worried about her. His eyes were filled with concern for that certain girl. She was always full of energy. But now, she was serious, as if the energy from her body was drained.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**After classes**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Mikan-chan, what do you say about karaoke tonight? Are you up for it?" Tsubasa asked. They were with Misaki, Kokoroyumi, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Youichi and Natsume. Of course, they may be rivals when it comes to Mikan, but he can't have fun without them.

"Well, it is a waste to do nothing tonight, I don't have to study for anything tomorrow… okay, how about it you guys?" she looked behind her.

"Well, okay." Misaki said.

"Alright!" Kokoroyumi punched hi fist up in the air.

"Sure." Ruka replied.

"I guess it's time for some fun." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Whatever." Natsume said, typical of him. He was holding onto Youichi's hand, not letting go.

"Alright, let's go." Mikan said, she ran ahead of everyone else.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Somewhere**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Soon, Mikan, soon." A man said, looking inside a bowl of water. He could see that Mikan was running.

To be continued…

Did you like it? Well, just review… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	7. Karaoke Time

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 7: Karaoke time

_Previous chapter:_

"_Whatever." Natsume said, typical of him. He was holding Youichi's hand, not letting go._

"_Alright, let's go." Mikan said, she ran ahead of everyone else._

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

"_Soon, Mikan, soon." A man said, looking inside a bowl of water. He could see that Mikan was running._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Central Town: Viva Hot Club and Karaoke**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Ne, Mikan, would you like to sing first?" Misaki asked. Mikan nodded and searched for a song she could try out. As soon as she typed in the code number, it asked for two Rb. since it was a duet.

"Hey, do any of you boys want to sing with me? I need a partner." She said, looking at the four boys.

Obviously, Ruka didn't want to, he was too, shy. Tsubasa was embarrassed since he couldn't sing well. Kokoroyumi stared at Natsume and smiled.

'Don't you dare Kokoroyumi.' Natsume said in his mind. He knew he was reading it.

"Hey, Mikan, Natsume would like to sing with you." Kokoroyumi just smiled. He knew Natsume would burn him, but with Mikan's Alice, he was safe.

"Go for it, Natsume." Ruka said. He smiled at him. Natsume didn't get it.

'I thought he liked her as well. Shouldn't he be jealous? Even Tsubasa was happy that the two of them would be singing.' He thought for a moment, but shoves it off. He got up, put Youichi down and took the microphone.

"Thank you, Natsume-kun." She smiled and looked at the big screen TV. Lucky for him, she couldn't see him blush.

The song started with a piano opening.

**Mikan:** We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

**Natsume:** No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

**Mikan and Natsume:** When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

**Mikan: **We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

**Natsume: **Never dreaming how our dreams could come true

**Mikan and Natsume: **Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart

**Mikan: **(And Life…)

**Natsume:** And life is a road and I want to keep going…

**Mikan:** (Love…)

**Natsume:** Love is a river I want to keep flowing…

**Mikan and Natsume: **Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep going on

**Mikan: **Starting out on a journey

**Mikan and Natsume: **Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

'Wow, she's good. Her voice is far different from when she talks.' Natsume thought. As the song ended, everyone clapped, including the other customers and the bartenders.

"You were great Mikan, Natsume." Yuu exclaimed. He moved closer to Natsume and whispered. "If I wasn't mistaken, you wanted to hold Mikan and sing it again, over and over, just so you could be with her." Natsume's eyes widened.

'How did he know? Don't tell me…' He looked at Kokoroyumi; he was smiling at him… again! 'Kokoroyumi, you did it again, didn't you?' Kokoroyumi just nodded, still, he was smiling. Natsume wanted to burn him up badly, but he couldn't. Mikan was there.

"Mikan, I'm sleepy." Youichi said. Natsume just looked at them.

"Well, you can just sleep here. Don't worry, I won't let you go." Mikan said, she made him lie down on her lap and made him rest his head on her arm. She slowly rocked back and forth, as if she were a mother, making her child sleep. This made Natsume blush. Youichi saw him as his father. I guess he has found his mother. He smiled at this. Hotaru, Ruka and Tsubasa all saw that. They nodded at each other and stood up together. They headed for the washroom and started looking around, in case someone was listening.

To be continued…

That's it… I know, it's short…the part where Mikan sings 'And Life' in the parenthesis means she prolongs until Natsume's line ends and again in the part with 'love'… and sorry for the old song… it's from Disney's original, "Anastasia"… I couldn't find any other song that fits this anime… as you can see, the song kind of shows how they feel, you know, that they're in a journey together, starting as strangers, then they become closer… if you want to hear the story and imagine the two singing, feel free to email me or PM or put it in your review so I can email it to you guys :) free of charge… anyway, review please… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	8. The Secret Plan

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 8: The secret plan

_Previous chapter:_

"_Mikan, I'm sleepy." Youichi said. Natsume just looked at them._

"_Well, you can just sleep here. Don't worry, I won't let you go." Mikan said, she made him lie down on her lap and made him rest his head on her arm. She slowly rocked back and forth, as if she were a mother, making her child sleep. This made Natsume blush. Youichi saw him as his father. I guess he has found his mother. He smiled at this. Hotaru, Ruka and Tsubasa all saw that. They nodded at each other and stood up together. They headed for the washroom and started looking around, in case someone was listening._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Okay, we're clear." Hotaru said. She looked at Tsubasa and Ruka with serious eyes.

"Well, our plan is working, but we have to get him to confess." Tsubasa was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Well, I don't see the point of us 'falling' for Mikan." Ruka said. He was worried for some reason. He petted the rabbit he was holding.

"Well, the point of you guys courting her in the beginning was to get Natsume to open up to her. We made him think that you guys were still in love with her, therefore giving him some competition to win her heart. We had to act out that you love her the way he does. The more he feels jealousy, the better the results are at the end. Now do you get it?" Hotaru explained for the umpteenth time from the beginning they planned it.

"I still don't get why we have to play the decoy here." Tsubasa said. "But, from the way you think, at least we get a reward, right Ruka?" Tsubasa punched Ruka lightly on the shoulder.

"What do you mean reward?" Ruka played dumb. He knew that Tsubasa confessed his feelings for Mikan the day after he did. They have moved on already. For their plan to work, they had to make Mikan think that they still liked her.

"You know… the kiss?" Tsubasa whispered. This made Ruka's heart jump.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Ruka yelled.

"Hey, don't get all red on me now. Don't get mad, I was just joking." Ruka chased after Tsubasa around in circles. Hotaru just sighed in the background and left them all alone near the washroom.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Back to the karaoke section**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Natsume, could you please order some food and drinks? I can't let go of Youichi, you see." Mikan asked nicely.

"Alright." Natsume walked away, his hands in his pocket.

"Mikan…" Youichi whispered. His eyes were droopy. He was surely sleepy.

"What is it Youichi?" Mikan smiled at him. Youichi was scared talk to her for a moment. He was silent at first. He had a tighter grip on Mikan's uniform.

"Can I call you 'mommy'?" he asked, still, his face had no expression. Mikan's eyes widened. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"That's not a problem, Youichi. You can call me mommy anytime." This made Youichi smile. He was already 8 years old; still, he was as short as when Mikan first met him. He was light, not that heavy for Mikan to carry. Natsume came back after a short while. He was blushing so much, good thing only Kokoroyumi knew what he was thinking. No one saw this. He neared Mikan and sat beside her. He was playing with Youichi's hair as he was fast asleep.

"So, he wants to call you 'mommy' huh?" Natsume stated. He tried to keep himself from blushing too much. Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"You heard huh?" Natsume nodded. "I don't have a problem with that. I know how he feels, not having any parents. He came in the academy when he was 5, right? I bet he doesn't remember much about when he was with his parents. I want to be here for him until he can meet his real parents." She smiled at him.

"He doesn't have any more parents." Natsume said sadly. Mikan looked at him, her smile turning the other way around. "His parents abandoned him when they figured he had an Alice to emit and control demons from his body. They left him in front of the gates of the Academy and left."

"What? So that means…" Natsume just stayed silent.

"The school informed them that their child had an Alice. They were afraid that they wouldn't be able to control him when he gets stronger and older. So they left him." Natsume continued. Mikan had a stronger grip on Youichi's body, as if not wanting to let go.

"Well then, I guess I have to be his mother from now on. I want him to know all there is to feel like having a family. I don't want him to end up like me. I grew up with a relative, not my parents. I want him to experience everything." She smiled. "But I wonder who the father is." Mikan was thinking. Natsume blushed and looked away.

"Hey, food's here. Better eat now before everyone eats it all." He said. He got up and got some food for the two of them. He fed Mikan since Mikan's hands were full.

"Well, I think it's best to leave them for now. I have one more day to make him jealous anyways." Tsubasa said as he ate his food. Hotaru smiled at the sight. She was thinking of taking a picture. She got her camera ready.

'I guess I'll leave it alone for now.' Hotaru put the camera down and started eating the crab. He noticed the smile on Natsume's face and took a snap of it. It was a smile he never showed anyone. It was the first time he smiled when people were around. 'I hope you'll make her happy, Natsume.' Hotaru smiled. Their position seemed like they were one family, a family under one roof. The mother taking care of the child in her arms while the father helped the two. 'I hope he will be the right one for you, Mikan.'

To be continued…

Hope you people liked it… made up the part about Youichi though… if you didn't understand a part of the plan, just put in your reviews. Flames accepted… :)

SDW35


	9. Decision

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 9: Decision

_Previous chapter:_

"_Well, I think it's best to leave them for now. I have one more day to make him jealous anyways." Tsubasa said as he ate his food. Hotaru smiled at the sight. She was thinking of taking a picture. She got her camera ready._

'_I guess I'll leave it alone for now.' Hotaru put the camera down and started eating the crab. He noticed the smile on Natsume's face and took a snap of it. It was a smile he never showed anyone. It was the first time he smiled when people were around. 'I hope you'll make her happy, Natsume.' Hotaru smiled. Their position seemed like they were one family, a family under one roof. The mother taking care of the child in her arms while the father helped the two. 'I hope he will be the right one for you, Mikan.'_

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Tsubasa's turn was up. Mikan had to be with Natsume for three days. She was fast asleep in her underwear. It seems that summer was coming closer each passing day. The heat made her strip that night. Someone knocked on her door at around 2:30am. She got up, still sleepy. She didn't notice she was going to open the door in her underwear. She wasn't aware that she took off her clothes in the middle of the night.

"Hello. What do you want?" Mikan said as she opened the door. The person at the door blushed hard.

"Uhm… may… m… may I… come… come… in?" he stammered, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Oh, sure. Just sit over there while I wash up." Mikan said, sleepily. The person sat down on her bed. She wasn't a no-star anymore. She was a three-star now. Her bedroom was as big as Hotaru's. Before Mikan could reach the bathroom, she fell down on top of her guest on the bed. The person blushed, knowing she was in her underwear.

"Hey, wake up." He tried to wake her up, but no use, she was fast asleep. Instead, he carried her to her bed and made her sleep soundly. Before he could leave, she was holding on his arm tight.

"Don't leave me. Please stay." She whispered. She was afraid for some reason. Her voice was shaky. He decided to sleep with her for the time being. He was lucky the bed was king sized. She moved her body closer to his, her breast touched his chest. He gulped, but left it alone. "Natsume…" she whispered. The person just smiled and wrapped his arms around her that night.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Morning**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan woke up ahead of her alarm again. She felt a warm presence beside her bed. She almost screamed that someone was in her bed when she realized what happened. 'I see, I remember. He knocked on my door last night. I wonder why. I guess I fell asleep on him when I let him in. At least he didn't do anything to me.' She moved closer to see the sleeping person beside her. The person's eyes flickered open. The first thing he saw was Mikan's breasts hanging. He suddenly opened his eyes and gasped.

"What the… aaaah!" he fell down the bed just like that.

"Oh… are you okay? Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked. She looked down from the bed. Natsume saw the cleavage on her chest, making his nose bleed. "Oh no, your nose is bleeding. Wait there, I'll get the first aid kit." She ran towards the bathroom and looked for the box.

'Damn it, why does she have to be in her underwear? Doesn't she notice? I'm going to die from lack of blood if she keeps doing this to me.' He said jokingly. She came running towards him. He noticed her perfectly curved body as she ran. He blushed so much, his nose bled more.

"Come on, lie down on my lap and hold still." Natsume did as he was told. He was still blushing. He noticed her skin was as smooth as silk. "Natsume…" he looked up. "Well, the three days haven't started yet, but… I know who I want to be with already." Natsume's eyes widened.

'She won't choose me. We haven't spent time together yet and she has already chosen the one man she would be with.' Natsume looked away and asked, "So, who is it?" Mikan smiled and held his cheek. She bent down and kissed him. Natsume was shocked. He didn't believe at first, but then, it was her decision. He closed his eyes and touched her cheek with his hand. They stayed like that for a while, but broke the kiss for air. They smiled at each other. Mikan rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes, still smiling.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Outside the Middle School's classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"So, you finally chose him? You haven't even spent time with him." Hotaru said coldly.

"Well, good job Natsume." Ruka and Tsubasa said at the same time. They smiled at him and slapped him on the back.

"Wait a minute… why aren't you guys jealous?" Natsume whispered. The two sweat dropped and fell down anime style. They explained everything to him, making sure Mikan wasn't listening and couldn't hear a single word they were saying. "I see… in that case…" Natsume burned a small part of Tsubasa's pants and a part of Ruka's shirt.

"Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, please report to the Faculty's lounge. I repeat, Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, please report to the Faculty's lounge, thank you." Mr. Ginno announced on the PA system.

"See you later, babe." Natsume said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He extinguished the fire on the two's clothes and left.

To be continued…

You know what to do… same drill people… still… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	10. The Mission

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 10: The mission

_Previous chapter:_

"_Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, please report to the Faculty's lounge. I repeat, Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, please report to the Faculty's lounge, thank you." Mr. Ginno announced on the PA system._

"_See you later, babe." Natsume said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He extinguished the fire on the two's clothes and left._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Middle School classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Natsume walked in the classroom, he hung his head, hiding his face from everybody. Mikan saw this and stared at him. She was worried, the atmosphere in the classroom changed the moment he got in.

"Hey Mikan, why are you staring at my Natsume?" Sumire demanded for an answer. She glared at Mikan, trying to get her to answer. Mikan didn't pay attention, Mikan walked toward Natsume, leaving Sumire with her jaw hanging. 'What just happened? Am I losing my touch? Why did she just ignore me?' Sumire was deep in thought.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Mikan smiled at him, he knew she would do that. He got up his chair and dragged her outside the classroom.

'What was that about?' Sumire just stared at the door. She wanted to know why they were acting that way. They never got along, nor did they talk to each other. Today was far different from normal as she puts it.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Outside: Hallway**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked, concerned. She felt his forehead, then hers. "Well, you don't have a fever."

"Mikan…" Natsume's head was still hanging. He pulled her closer to him, her hair flying. She had a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

'Why am I feeling like I won't be able to see him after this? Something's wrong. This is Natsume, but, his atmosphere has changed. I feel as if, this is the last time I'll be seeing him.' Mikan just rested her head on his chest as he pulled her to a hug. He was trembling. She didn't know why. He was crying. Mikan could feel the warm tears stain her uniform.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered in her ear. He was afraid, afraid of what? Maybe it was something Mr. Ginno said earlier. Mikan didn't know what to do anymore. She was afraid that something was going to happen to Natsume, her Natsume.

'I don't want to lose her. Something doesn't seem right for some reason. I feel as if, today is my last to be with her. I don't want to let her go, not now, at least, not yet.' Natsume thought.

"Natsume…" Mikan was worried. Natsume let her go and made her face him.

"Mikan, I have to tell you something." He stared into her eyes, how he would love to look at them forever.

"Nani?" Mikan was sure that something was wrong.

"Mikan, I have to leave you for a while. Persona wants me to accompany him to another mission. It seems, Mikan that they are after you and your Alice. I don't want to lose you, Mikan. You are the only one, my one and only, true love. I don't want to lose someone who was able to make me love and feel again. Mikan, I'm sorry I have to leave you after we just got together. But, I ask you, please, do not trust anyone while I'm gone, except for Youichi, Ruka, Andou, Misaki, Imai, Kokoroyumi and Yuu. I won't be able to protect you when I'm gone, but they will." He started to shed tears. He couldn't afford to lose her, not now.

"Doushite?" She said out loud. Natsume's eyes shot open. He saw tears stream down her beautiful face. "Doushite?" She slowly moved closer to Natsume and buried her face on his chest. It couldn't be helped, Natsume wanted to stay, but as much as he wanted to, he had to leave for her safety.

"Stay with me tonight, please?" Natsume asked her nicely. She nodded, still, she was crying. Her tears wouldn't stop falling for some reason. Natsume just closed his eyes and rested his chin on Mikan's head.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

That night, they slept in Natsume's room .Mikan was snuggled close to his body. 'I don't want this night to end. I wish I could stay like this with him, forever.' Mikan thought. As she looked up, she met with Natsume's ruby eyes. She slowly closed her eyes, he did too. After a few seconds, their lips met. They kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but they had no choice after a while (stupid science and their theories of having to breathe). Mikan opened her eyes and rested her head on Natsume's chest. He had no shirt on and she was in her underwear.

'I want to stay like this… if only we could go back in time… if only I could change our destiny… if I could have met you before, we wouldn't suffer in this painful situation… if only…' Mikan thought. She wanted to stay with him, make sure they live a happy life. No Alices to use, no anti-Alice organization to squeeze in. No Alice to protect with another Alice.

'Mikan, if only we never met in a place like this, we could have lived a happier life… we could be together forever… no more problems to face...' Natsume thought, as if he were able to read her mind and replied.

'Natsume… please don't go…'

'I have no choice but to go… I will come back, as soon as I can… I promise…'

They talked to each other as if they were able to read each other's minds, no, it wasn't an Alice they didn't know of. It was the love they had for each other that kept them together like this. They held each other all throughout the night.

"Natsume…" Mikan moved closer if it were possible.

_**Could you make this pain go away?**_

_**Could you feel my empty heart?**_

_**Could you heal all my wounds,**_

_**and promise we will never be apart?**_

_**Promise me you will never leave,**_

_**and make everything all right.**_

_**Promise me when I start to fall,**_

_**you will hold on to me tight.**_

_**Promise me you will protect me and help wipe my tears,**_

_**Promise me your love for a few more years.**_

_**Promise me you will love me no matter what I do,**_

_**and I promise to love only you.**_

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Somewhere**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Soon Mikan, you will fulfill the prophecy. You and your precious body will be mine." An evil voice boomed in a dark room. He knows his sorcery very well, or is it just an Alice? He was watching from a bow full of water. It didn't seem like ordinary water. It was glowing bright red. It wasn't water, it was blood. Blood from the women's bodies in the background. They were all hanging on the wall. You could hear their screams echoing in the room, as if their souls wandered in that nasty place, wanting to be free from his hold.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Natsume's room**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

It was a festival that day. The teachers were to present something to the students that night, so there were no classes. Mikan's eyes slowly opened, she noticed she was alone on the bed. She sat up and seemed sad. She wasn't herself that day. She felt alone.

"He left… he left without saying goodbye." Mikan's eyes started to water. She wiped the tears away "I can't cry, I promised him I wouldn't." as soon as she got up, she searched for some clothes to cover herself before she left for her room. She noticed Natsume's jacket on top of his study table. As soon as she pulled the jacket from the table, a small box fell down. She picked it up and opened it. It played the song 'Alone'. It was a music box. She noticed there was a small compartment at the side of it. As she pulled it open, she saw a golden locket. As she opened it, it was a picture of him and Youichi. There was an empty space right beside Natsume's picture. She knew what she had to put there to make it complete. She smiled and left the room unlocked so she can come back and visit his room anytime while he was away.

'I guess I can handle things without him for a while. I'll wait until he comes back. And when he does, I'll make him happy that he'd smile for everyone from then on.' Mikan ran towards her room as fast as she could. She heard someone crying in front of her door. "Youichi? What's wrong?" Mikan bent down to level with Youichi.

"I had a bad dream last night and you weren't in your room. I went back to mine and when I came back this morning, you still weren't in." Youichi explained. His eyes were red from all the crying he did.

"I'm sorry, you see, I was with Natsume last night. He didn't want to sleep alone since he was leaving for an important task today, you see?" she said as she hugged Youichi.

"Are you and daddy not fighting anymore?" Youichi asked as he wiped his tears. Mikan's eyes opened and smiled at him. She kissed him on the forehead and opened the door to her room. She held Youichi's hand and walked in.

"Well, for one thing, we will be a family as soon as your daddy comes back. And another, we won't fight from now on." Mikan hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go the same way she did when Natsume left that day.

'She smells just like daddy. And she smells like a real mother. I want to be here for her when daddy isn't here.' Youichi smiled and hugged Mikan back.

To be continued…

Did you like it? Hopefully you did. 'Doushite' means 'Why'… The song 'Alone' is from Gensomaden Saiyuki's ending song. I'm not sure if you can email a song but, if it is possible or if you know how to send a song, please tell me so I can let you hear the music box version of it… so, if anyone knows how to email a song attachment, please tell me, put it in with your review please :) Well, got to start with the next one… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	11. New Kid

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0** _– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 11: New kid

_Previous chapter:_

"_Are you and daddy not fighting anymore?" Youichi asked as he wiped his tears. Mikan's eyes opened and smiled at him. She kissed him on the forehead and opened the door to her room. She held Youichi's hand and walked in._

"_Well, for one thing, we will be a family as soon as your daddy comes back. And another, we won't fight from now on." Mikan hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go the same way she did when Natsume left that day._

'_She smells just like daddy. And she smells like a real mother. I want to be here for her when daddy isn't here.' Youichi smiled and hugged Mikan back._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Mommy, let's go over there." Youichi was pulling Mikan around Central Town. She was wearing a kimono, so did Youichi (the kimono for boys. You know how it looks). Mikan's was a bright color of blue; the ribbon was a darker shade that matched the light color of the Kimono. Youichi wore dark blue for the top and a white one for the pants. They were enjoying the festival. After a while, Mikan bought some fluff puffs for the two of them. She got the medium sized. She let Youichi hold it as he ate what he could.

"Hey, where did lover boy go?" Mikan heard someone talk to her. She looked behind and saw Tsubasa and Misaki together. They were still the best of friends up to today. Tsubasa wore the same color Youichi was wearing. Misaki was wearing a green one with leaves printed on it.

"Well, he left off for a mission this morning." Mikan said, Youichi was listening, looking at Tsubasa with glaring eyes.

"And who is this little guy?" Misaki asked. She hugged Youichi so tight, he couldn't breathe. "You are so cute. I wouldn't mind having you as my child."

"Uhm… Misaki-sempai… I wouldn't do that if I were you, in fact, I wouldn't say that…" Mikan tried her best to warn her, but she just wouldn't listen.

"Well, you have to admit, he is cute." Tsubasa joined in. Mikan tried to warn them about his Alice, but they didn't hear her. Youichi disliked people who do that to him, except for Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu. He started to emit demons from his body and let them chase after Misaki and Tsubasa. "Mikan, get him to stop, please! Help me!"

"You mean help 'US' you idiot." Misaki said. Mikan hugged Youichi gently from behind. Youichi stopped controlling the demons and turned to be carried by Mikan. Misaki and Tsubasa were exhausted from running and hid behind Mikan. They were panting and sweating.

Behind some bushes, there was someone watching them. 'I see, so he's protecting her for some reason. He has a very dangerous Alice as well. I have to watch out for that kid.' He watched as they walked away from his sight. He disappeared from behind the bushes. Where did he go? No one knows for sure.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**The next day**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

After the festival, it was time to study once again. She sat on the seat behind Hotaru. She was with Youichi since Natsume wasn't there. Mikan showed Youichi the locket and played the music box for him.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us starting today." Mr. Narumi stated as he entered the room. He was followed by a boy with bright gray hair. He was as tall as Natsume. Mikan was surprised to see a new student in the middle of the second term. "Everyone, please welcome Aki Fujita." He pointed out.

"Good morning fellow classmates. I am Aki Fujita and I am happy to be here." He shot a flirtatious smile, making every girl sigh and drool. Sumire just sat at the back. Apparently, she had no interest in him; she had eyes set for Natsume alone. Hotaru didn't feel any emotion either. However, she noticed that he was staring at Mikan. Her eyes showed anger. She only allowed Natsume to look and touch her. No other guy could touch her, not even him.

"Mr. Aki, what is your Alice?" Ruka asked politely, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Well, I can make people forget about things, but I can only make you forget what happened five minutes ago, I can't go farther than that." He flashed a smile, again making the girls drool. Ruka wasn't so sure about that.

"What is your star rate?" Another asked.

"I think I am a three-star. I was given three this morning." He smiled; still, his eyes were on Mikan. Mikan didn't notice this, she was busy putting her things away and get ready for class. Youichi noticed this and got mad. He wouldn't want him as his father. There was something wrong about him. It didn't feel right for Hotaru, Youichi and Ruka for some reason.

'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.' Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi said in unison in their minds.

"Well, Aki, since you are here, please take a seat beside Ms. Sakura over there by the third row." Mr. Narumi said and left. It was another free period. The substitute teacher was so much afraid of their Alices, he quit 3 years ago. Since then, Mr. Narumi couldn't find anyone good enough to substitute.

"Hello Ms. Sakura. My name is Aki Fujita. I am please to meet your acquaintance." He said as he approached her. He noticed that Mikan didn't pay any attention to him. He was about to talk again but was cut off by an arm stretching out.

"Don't bother her you freak. You may have the looks and everything, but I'm in a much higher rank than you. I'm a special star and no one does what I don't tell them to while I'm around." Hotaru suddenly said mono tone. She may not say it like she means it, but you can see in her eyes that she was serious. Aki just looked at Hotaru with his silver blue eyes. He turned around and headed for his seat.

'Damn, this would be harder than I thought.' He sank down his chair. He kept sneaking glances towards his seatmate, not being caught once. 'I got an idea.'

"Youichi, sweetie, can you please tell Ruka that we'll all meet for lunch this afternoon." Mikan asked nicely. Youichi nodded and got up from Mikan's lap. He walked towards the back to talk to Ruka. "Okay, what do you want, Aki?" Mikan said in a cold tone.

"Well, it's just that, you're so beautiful and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time." He asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm already taken." She replied coldly. She hasn't forgotten about Natsume's words before he left.

"_Mikan, I'm sorry I have to leave you after we just got together. But, I ask you, please, do not trust anyone while I'm gone, except for Youichi, Ruka, Andou, Misaki, Imai, Kokoroyumi and Yuu. I won't be able to protect you when I'm gone, but they will."_

'Natsume… please come back to me safely.' She thought, as soon as she took opened the locket, Youichi came back. He was glaring at Aki, Mikan didn't see that. He wanted to kill him with his Alice, but to his disappointment, he couldn't do that.

'Soon, Mikan Sakura, you will be mine… soon enough…' Aki smirked and took out a pocket book from his bag.

To be continued…

So… do you have any comments on this chapter? I'm sorry if my chapters are so short, but please bear with me… I'm rushing because classes have started and we have a lot of homework (and it's only the first week of classes). Well, hope to see you in the next chapter… flames accepted yet again… :)

SDW35


	12. Time for Action

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… if the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has his eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

– Dream/ flashback

– change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 12: Time for action

_Previous chapter:_

'_Natsume… please come back to me safely.' She thought, as soon as she opened the locket, Youichi came back. He was glaring at Aki, Mikan did not see that. He wanted to kill him with his Alice, but to his disappointment, he couldn't do that._

'_Soon, Mikan Sakura, you will be mine… soon enough…' Aki smirked and took a pocket book from his bag._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was walking near the Northern forest to get some fresh air. Youichi went back to his class five minutes ago, so she was alone. She was looking at their picture in the locket. She had already put her picture on the empty slot to complete it. Her eyes started to water, she thought of Natsume again and wanted to see him. She stopped near the river. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

'I wish I could stay like this with him.' She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds in sight, it was clear. She smiled and took off her shoes. "I can relax here for a bit longer, it won't hurt to skip class for just 2 hours." Mikan smiled and walked closer to the river. She dipped her feet in and played around. 'I wonder how he's doing.'

A young boy was behind a huge tree, keeping a close eye on Mikan. 'Let's see what I can accomplish today.' He smirked and disappeared in the trees.

Mikan was humming a tune, the song she sang with him during their karaoke night. She did not notice the man approaching him. When she looked in the river, she saw the man's reflection. Before she could say or do anything, she was knocked out.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**One of the rooms in the Academy**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was lying on the bed; she was tied up. Her eyes slowly opened. 'Where am I?' Mikan slowly sat up, looking at her surroundings carefully. She noticed a pile of books on one corner. "Books?" she tried to read the titles on the spines. "The Prophecy… what is that?" the doorknob turned slowly, making Mikan panic. She pretended to be unconscious for the moment.

"Sir, I have captured the girl you wanted. Should we start the preparations?" a deep voice said.

'Preparations? What for?' Mikan thought. A man wearing the Alice Academy uniform moved closer to Mikan. 'What's he going to do? Who is this guy?'

"She has a beautiful face. With this body," he started caressing her cheek and held her lower abdomen "and the nullification Alice she wields, we will be able to fulfill the prophecy after so many trails and failures. We will be able to create the greatest Alice user in the entire world and rule together, my beautiful Mikan." Mikan's heart was beating fast.

'I know that voice… it can't be… Natsume, tasukete…' An image of him flashed in her mind, 'Hotaru…' same goes for her, 'Youichi… Ruka, Yuu… Tsubasa- sempai and Misaki-sempai… dare da... tasukete…' The man kissed Mikan on the lips; she tried her best not to react to that to make sure she will not be caught. He slowly moved away from her helpless body.

"Mikage, get the materials for the ceremony. We have to finish this before she wakes up." The man said.

"Yes Master Aki. I'll get everything ready." The man in black walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I told you you'd be mine, Mikan Sakura. After the ceremony, you will be mine and grant me my wish." Aki got his cell phone out and headed out of the room. "Mr. Fukaze? Yes, I have the girl. Do not worry sir. She is under a deep sleep; she will not wake up that easily. We will have the ceremony in an hour." After that, he was out of the room; Mikan could not hear what he was saying anymore.

'I have to get out of here… but how?' Mikan got up and looked for a way to cut the ropes. She noticed a broken piece of glass near the windowsill. She slowly moved towards it, not making a sound.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Middle school classroom**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Hotaru was creating another invention in their classroom when Youichi entered the classroom. Sumire saw Youichi and ran towards him with a perky smile on her face. "Hello Youichi. Are you here to see Natsume?" Youichi looked up and stared at her, "Come on sweetie, mommy Sumire will take care of you while Natsume is gone." Sumire held out a hand for him to take.

Youichi looked at her hand, then back to her face. His facial expression changed from a blank one to a furious one, "Go away you old hag. I have a mom and you aren't her." He passed by a frozen stiff Sumire and ran towards Hotaru.

"If you're looking for Mikan, she isn't here." Hotaru said blankly. "Please hand me that screw driver." Youichi took the screwdriver and handed it to her. Ruka entered the room and looked at Hotaru. "Come to think of it, Aki isn't here as well. I wonder if your mom is cheating on your father." Hotaru still did not show any emotion.

"Auntie Hotaru, what is _cheating_?" Youichi asked out of curiosity.

Ruka ran towards them and shut Hotaru up. "It was just a joke Youichi. There is no meaning to that word." Hotaru took out another invention of hers that looked like a crab and used it to squeeze Ruka's wrist.

"Invention number 099: the crab-crusher. It is designed to squeeze or crush a person's part of the body. It has the personality of the crab itself. You can also use this to squeeze lemons or any other fruits for fresh juice. It can also cut through metal, wood and other hard objects. It cannot be found anywhere, so buy now before we run out of stock. 55 rabbits each." (A/N: For those who do not know what _rabbits_ are, it is their currency in the Academy. Also known as Rb. for the short cut.) Hotaru said to no one.

"_Cheating_ is when a parent sees someone else asides from their current partner in life. On the other hand, it could be that your mother has been kidnapped by Aki and is trying to do anything possible to get her away from your father. Either way, your mother is in trouble." Hotaru said calmly, continuing with her invention.

"Now that you mention it, when I followed Mikan, she was taken away by someone in black. He wasn't from around here, that's for sure." Hotaru took Ruka by the collar of his uniform. Hotaru had a scary expression on her face.

"Where is she now?" Ruka gulped and stayed silent. "I'll say it again, Where is she!" Hotaru never made this expression before. Maybe when her brother annoyed her, but this one is worse than what she showed that time.

To be continued…

I'm very sorry about the very long delay… my files got lost so I had to start over with this chapter, but we had so much to do in school, so I didn't have time… forgive me… so, please review… I'm sorry if this is short as well… flames accepted…

SDW35


	13. The Prophecy

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… if the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has his eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

– Dream/ flashback

– change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 13: The Prophecy

_Previous chapter:_

"_Now that you mention it, when I followed Mikan, she was taken away by someone in black. He wasn't from around here, that's for sure." Hotaru took Ruka by the collar of his uniform. Hotaru had a scary expression on her face._

"_Where is she now?" Ruka gulped and stayed silent. "I'll say it again, Where is she!" Hotaru never made this expression before. Maybe when her brother annoyed her, but this one is worse than what she showed that time._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

A long time ago, there were Gods and Goddesses living on the same world as humans. The creator god, Izanagi, and the creator goddess, Izanami, lived in a peaceful village near the river. Kawa-No-Kami, the god of rivers, watched over their children, Ayame and Souta, while Izanagi and Izanami went off to do their duties.

Ayame and Souta were full gods, since both parents are gods. They were twins to be exact. They never fought over small things and always looked out for each other. They were always smiling, even when one is in pain; the other does their best to make them smile.

Shina-To-Be, the goddess of wind, would sometime play with them, lifting them up in the air, fly around with them. All the gods and goddesses enjoyed being around the children. Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of evil, did not like it at all. Ayame and Souta had a very much higher rank than he did, and that made him angry.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

In a dark, spooky castle

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"How can a bunch of kids get that much attention? I don't get it, I just don't get it." Amatsu Mikaboshi paced around his castle underground.

"They are the children of Izanagi and Izanami. Of course, they have royal blood in them. There is nothing you can do." Ama-No-Uzume, the fertility goddess said. She was close to him, and she treats him like her brother. Amatsu Mikaboshi, on the other hand, treats her as if she was his wife.

"Shut up!" he slapped her on the right cheek. "I was supposed to marry Izanami, but no, Benzaiten started playing the matchmaker once more and led Izanami to Izanagi." Benzaiten was the well-known goddess of love. She was a mischievous goddess who loved playing the role of the matchmaker. She was childish, but very responsible of her actions and mistakes.

"I'm leaving. I do not want to be a part of this anymore. You're getting me into too much trouble." Ama-No-Uzume started to walk out from Amatsu Mikaboshi's castle. She wanted to get away from the dark place and see the sun as soon as possible.

"Come on, baby, don't walk out on me." Amatsu Mikaboshi tried to convince her to stay with him. He touched her right cheek where he slapped her. He tried to comfort her of the pain he brought her.

"Get your hands off me." Ama-No-Uzume slapped him this time. "And I'm not your girl. I am no one's girl. So, stop treating me like I'm your wife or your girlfriend you can just play around with." She walked out and disappeared. Amatsu Mikaboshi was stunned. He has never been slapped before. Not even Izanagi had the guts to do it.

"Fine, then leave. I never liked you anyway." It was a lie. He loved her very much, but was afraid to show it. "Kitana, please help me create a plan to get the throne for myself." Kitana was a human; she sold her soul to Amatsu Mikaboshi just to save her brother from death. She has been his slave ever since. She knew more about legends and prophecies than any other god or goddess.

"I have something that may be of use to you, master." Kitana delivered him a cup of hot tea to calm him down.

"Let's hear it." Amatsu Mikaboshi sat on his favorite couch.

"Sir, as you can see, Ayame and Souta are the children of the highest god and goddess. They are given a certain "gift" that every god and goddess contributed during their birth." Kitana stayed silent and waited for Amatsu Mikaboshi's reaction. E gave a hand signal telling her to continue. "Each gift was unique. Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone, Hiruko, Kura-Okami, Susa-No-Wo, Take-Mikazuchi, Tsuki-Yomi, Amaterasu and Wakahiru-Me joined a shard of their power to create the gift of strength. Amatsu Mikaboshi, Bishamon, Chimata-No-Kami, Ama-No-Uzume and Benzaiten joined a shard of their power as well and created the gift of emotions. However, they could not create the emotion of love for they did not have that strong of a power to create it. Not even was Benzaiten able to create it. However, Izanagi and Izanami were able to create the gift of love. Ho-Masubi, Kagu-Zuchi, Kawa-No-Kami, Nai-No-Kami, O-Wata-Tsu-Mi, Shina-Tsu-Hiko, Taka-Okami and Shina-To-Be created the gift of patience. Inari and Uke-Mochi-No-Kami created the gift of free will. The sorcerer, O-Kuni-Nushi, had the most wonderful gift of all. He was able to create it with all the elements of the world, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Metal. He did it alone, but it was not as strong as the power of love. He was able to give them the gift of granting the wish the heart desired the most."

"I like where this is going. Please, Kitana, go on." He took a sip of his tea.

"Ayame and Souta can grant the wish anytime, anywhere. However, they have to bear feelings for the person who wishes for it."

"This is going to be hard. Let me think." Kitana walked away and started reading the book of spells Amatsu Mikaboshi asked her to memorize. "I got it! Well, thank you for your help Kitana. I will be going to my room now. Ja ne."

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Heion village: riverbank**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Ayame-chan, let's go home!" Souta called. He was a bit far from where Ayame was.

"Matte ne, Souta no aniki." Ayame has always considered Souta as her older brother. She knew they were twins and she was born a minute earlier, but she still wanted to call him her aniki. (A/N: aniki is an honorable term used for older brother)

"Ayame, Souta, time for dinner." Their mother, Izanami, called from the cottage.

"Hai, Oka-chan." They both said in unison. They ran towards the cottage, hand in hand.

Tsuki-Yomi came out from behind the clouds and pulled the moon out of its hiding place. It was nighttime, and every god and goddess was getting ready to end the day.

Years after that day, Ayame and Souta were already 17 years old. Ayame's debut was getting closer each passing day. Ayame already had a boyfriend and his name was Sato. He was tall, kind and gentle. He never did anything to offend anyone. Ayame really loved the man, and the man knew she was a goddess. He thought at first that he was not worthy enough to be her boyfriend, let alone, be her husband in the future. She proved him wrong. The day finally came; she was already turning 18 after her debut in the heavens. Her parents warmly welcomed Sato in the heavens and gave him their blessings. He told them he would be proposing to her on that very same day she was having her debut.

"Izanagi, someone is not yet here." Izanami said in a low voice.

"Do not worry, darling, Amatsu Mikaboshi will come by. He doesn't like to miss parties." He smiled.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement." Sato was standing on a stage made of clouds. "Our debutant, Ayame, has turned 18. And now, if I may ask her this, Ayame, will you marry me?" He asked. Ayame was surprised. She never expected this. She looked at her mother, father, and then her brother. They were all happy and gave her the opportunity to decide whether she would accept or not.

Before she could answer, Amatsu Mikaboshi appeared and snatched her away. "If you don't mind Izanagi, I'll take your daughter and take the wish I have been longing for 13 years." They disappeared into darkness after he said t hat.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Amatsu Mikaboshi's castle**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Now my dear, grant me my wish." He said, demandingly.

"I do not know how to grant your wish." She said, she was lying, obviously.

"I know you do! Now, grant me my wish or I won't let you see the day light again!" He was furious. After 13 years of waiting for the right moment to get his wish, he was very impatient and did not like to play around.

"What is your wish?" Ayame had no choice, she had to grant his wish or else she dies in a dark, cold place.

"I wish to have all the power. I want the power of every god and goddess in the living world. I want to rule the world and take the throne for myself, and of course, with you by my side."

Ayame closed her eyes and she started to glow a golden color. She floated up into the air, and then the light slowly dispersed from her body and slowly landed on the ground.

"I don't feel any power. Where is my wish!" He was very furious. He did not understand where he went wrong.

"Your wish is right here." Ayame held her abdomen. Amatsu Mikaboshi was shocked. She was pregnant with a baby he did not want. He did not touch her or anything. He did not want that.

"Why is it there? Why don't I have the power?" He was down on his knees.

"I can grant your wish, however, I have to create the wish. Since you asked for power and reign over the land, I cannot cast the wish upon you. You are already born; I cannot kill you then reincarnate you. That is my brother's power. He can grant your wish provided you die. As for me, I cannot kill, I only create."

"Why? Why is this?" he was shocked. He could not have the power he longed for.

"There is nothing you can do anymore. I have granted your wish, you cannot ask for another form my brother or me. It works like one body, one mind. You have to live with it and take care or _our_ child." Ayame told him what he had to know.

"I'll just kill you, so my wish will cancel out. I still have your brother anyway." He got a knife from his pocket and tried to stab her. Ayame just ducked and took the blade from him.

"If you kill me, you kill my brother as well. I told you, we are one body, one mind." Amatsu Mikaboshi gave up and told her he would take care of the child.

The child grew up and had a dark side. The one who wishes for it has a dark heart so the child ends up that way. If the one who wishes has a good heart, the child will have a good heart. In the world now, there are no more gods and goddesses living with humans. However, those humans who have special powers are known as the children of Ayame and Souta. Not all will have the gift of granting wishes; however, those with unique abilities get to have the gift.

To be continued…

So, do you get the prophecy? In short, they are talking about Alice users… they are known as the children of Ayame and Souta, the children of the wish, as I call the children… the unique abilities is like Mikan's... that's all I can say.. I'm not sure with the other Alices though… well, flames accepted... :)

SDW35


	14. Show time

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… if the were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it is not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has his eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

– dream/ flashback

– change of scene/ separation previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 14: Show time

_Previous chapter:_

**A/N: **hey dudes! Well, for the previous chapter, you would say, "how the hell is this supposed to be related to Gakuen Alice!" or "I'm confused" and go back to read the whole thing (if you have the patience to do so). Well, it's like this... yes, that chapter was out of topic, but it was worth it… in that chapter, you will know how the prophecy goes… remember, Mikan saw a book with that title, "The Prophecy"?.. There you go... well, it shows that Mikan and the other Alice students, alumni, teachers, blah blah… they are the children of the wish.

To make things more understandable, a child of the wish is the child born from the womb of Ayame. For Souta, he won't get pregnant if that's what you're thinking. He will kill the person who grants the wish and transfer his/her soul to the fetus in Ayame's womb. Its like, when someone makes a wish, Ayame gets pregnant, like magic. If the wish is granted by Ayame, she creates new life. If Souta grants the wish, he kills the person and reincarnates them through the child inside Ayame.

The children born will also have the power the wisher asks for. If it is fame, the child is famous, if it is wealth, the child becomes wealthy. For Mikan, she was granted with a good heart. Where did she come from if she was a child of the wish?.. Well, I want you to use your imagination for that.

I have stated that if the person who wishes has a good heart, the child will have a good heart and the opposite happens when a person with a dark heart makes the wish. Those who have unique Alices, like Mikan, have the power to grant the wish of whoever is able to awaken the spirit within their body. Specifically, the spirit of Ayame for the female and Souta's for the male.

If you still do not understand, just feel free to drop me a message… I'll explain further.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was sitting near the pile of books on the far left corner of the room. She was surprised to read such a book that contained so much detail. 'So, I'm a Child of the Wish. But, how do I grant the wish?' Mikan scanned the book further for more details on the prophecy. Each page led to a different story: The beginning of the wish, the life of the child, the chant the child used to gain the power, it was all complete. Each detail was stated.

Mikan reached the last page of the book and noticed a small, thin pen squeezed into one opening of the book near its spine. Mikan took it and examined it.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Middle School Corridors**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Hotaru was on her duck scooter with Youichi behind her. Ruka was on a rhinoceros, trailing on Hotaru. "Are you sure you saw them pass this way?" Hotaru asked, sounding a bit mad. Ruka was a bit afraid to go near her. He kept a 2meter distance from her to avoid any arguments. It was the first time she showed this emotion to anyone else. Only her brother and Mikan experienced that facial expression.

Ruka stayed quiet for a while, and then looked at her, "I'm sure." He was really scared that she might hit her with her famous baka gun. Youichi looked at Ruka, then back to facing front.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Back to Mikan**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan looked at the pen closely. She saw three small buttons on the side of the pen. Each had its own color: a purple one, a red one and a white one. 'I wonder…' Mikan pressed the red button. A thin laser came out from the end of the pen and made a hole on the ceiling. She pressed the button again to close the laser. She pressed the white one, this time, with precaution. The pen started to change color. Mikan pressed the white one again, and it changed to another color. Again, she pressed it. She tried the purple one, and then a UV light switched on. She waved it around. She pointed the light towards the walls. She noticed white lines on the wall. But when she moved the light away, it was gone. She tried to adjust the light to make it bigger. When she found the collar that does it, she pointed it towards the wall again and tried to read what it says. Mikan read it out loud:

_**Spirit of Ayame,**_

_**Able to rest,**_

**_Rise again and accept this body,_**

**_One of the best._**

_**Take this offering**_

**_And grant my wishes._**

_**I humbly respect you**_

_**And will reward you with praises.**_

After Mikan read the writing out loud, she started to feel pain in her legs. She noticed the floor light up with strange carvings being formed (like the one in Fullmetal Alchemist when they make use of transmutation circles). She tried to get out through the door, when she suddenly collapsed. She had difficulty breathing, and her heart seemed to stop. 'What's happening to me? Someone, please help me. Anyone… Natsume…' the last thing Mikan saw was Natsume's face.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Somewhere**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

A man with black hair stared at the dead bodies on the ground. "Nice job, my little kuro neko." He smiled at his companion. It was Natsume he was talking to. The man noticed Natsume's lips curl up. No, it wasn't a frown. It wasn't a grin either. 'This can't be… he was supposed to be in a shell. His emotions shouldn't be out. Unless… masaka! Don't tell me…' he was deep in thought. After all the hard work he did to get him into the shell, he was able to get out. Eight years, it took him eight years to break the shell that kept his inner feelings to himself.

"Oi, Persona," Natsume caught the man's attention,"can we go now?" he said with a smile. That's it. The one thing Persona thought won't show on his face ever again appeared at last. He was able to take the off mask and break the shell he cast upon the young teen.

'Mikan, I'll get to see you again… wait for me. I'll be there right beside you. Just be patient.' Natsume looked up at the stars and wished on a shooting star that passed by.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Back to Mikan**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan's eyes started to shut tight. She did her best to keep them open, not wanting to black out. 'Someone, help me…' she then heard a voice in her head. It was blurred at first. But she was soon able to understand what the voice was saying.

"_Give it up. Your body is mine. Give up you weak human."_ The voice said. Mikan closed her eyes and soon lost consciousness.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Inside her head**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

'Where am I? What is this place?' Mikan looked around to find nothing but a big, black empty space. 'What happened?' Mikan sat down cross legged and thought for a while. She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice a lady in white stand in front of her. "I don't know what happened!" when she opened her eyes, she stared at the lady in front of her. She wore a serious face. She was glaring at Mikan, as if she wanted to eat her.

"Mikan Sakura…" The lady whispered. Mikan was frozen stiff. She was afraid of these kinds of things that can happen. She slowly stood up and ran away.

"Ghost! Help me! I hate ghosts!" She ran around in circles, not really heading in any particular direction. This made the lady sweat drop. Her arm extended and grabbed Mikan's wrist. "Let go!" Mikan squirmed, but couldn't get lose.

"I will give you the best dream you have ever hoped for to come true." The lady smiled, touched Mikan's forehead with her index finger and disappeared. Mikan suddenly fell to the ground with her eyes closed tight. The lady laughed in the background and left Mikan alone in the dark.

To be continued…

I'm sorry for the very long delay... please review… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	15. Between Dreams and Reality

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… if the were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it is not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has his eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

– dream/ flashback

– change of scene/ separation previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 15: Between Dreams and Reality

_Previous chapter:_

"_Mikan Sakura…" The lady whispered. Mikan was frozen stiff. She was afraid of these kinds of things that can happen. She slowly stood up and ran away._

"_Ghost! Help me! I hate ghosts!" She ran around in circles, not really heading in any particular direction. This made the lady sweat drop. Her arm extended and grabbed Mikan's wrist. "Let go!" Mikan squirmed, but couldn't get lose._

"_I will give you the best dream you have ever hoped for to come true." The lady smiled, touched Mikan's forehead with her index finger and disappeared. Mikan suddenly fell to the ground with her eyes closed tight. The lady laughed in the background and left Mikan alone in the dark._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Natsume was on his way back to the academy with Persona. Before they could enter the school building, Natsume stopped which caught Persona's attention. "What it is now, Natsume?" He looked at Natsume blankly.

"I'm going to Central Town for a while. I have to pick something up for Ruka." Natsume smiled and walked away. Persona was a bit shocked to see him care so much for a friend. Was it really for Ruka? Or was it for someone else?

"Tch. I'll find out Natsume. Just you wait; I'll return you to the way you were when I took you in." Persona disappeared, Natsume didn't notice.

Natsume entered a shop: A dress shop to be exact. He walked towards the counter and smiled at the clerk. "Hello sir. How may I help you?" The lady smiled.

Natsume leaned on the counter and said "I'm here to pick up a dress I ordered a few days ago." The lady smiled again and walked to the door headed for the back. She came out a few minutes later with a big box. She opened the box to reveal a wonderful orange dress. It had orange real-like roses on the left strap of the dress. It was designed for parties. (N/A: The outfit of Miaka Yuki during the opening song of Fushigi Yuugi. Just add an orange rose and change the color.)

"Is this the one sir?" The lady asked. Natsume nodded and took his wallet out to pay for the dress. "Is it for your girlfriend?" Natsume smiled and nodded. He gave out 500 rabbits and walked away.

"Keep the change miss." Natsume exited the shop and entered the one across the street. The man got up from the counter when he heard the bell. "Hey Mr. Geller, is it done yet?" Natsume placed his hands in his pocket, the box wedged in between his armpit.

"Oh. Mr. Hyuuga, the one you asked me to make is finished. However, I need the size of the item you want to place on it. It would look at lot better if it was customized." Natsume took an item from his pocket and placed it on the counter. Mr. Geller took it and examined it with his small telescope (I don't know what you call it. it's the one people in the pawnshop use to examine the gem.) carefully. "What the?! Where did you get this Mr. Hyuuga? It's… it's priceless!" His jaw dropped and waited for Natsume's reply.

"Oh, that little rock, I found it on the way back from my mission. It was buried all the way under the lake near a town. I had to bury the bodies there so no one would find them and follow us here." Natsume said blankly. "I thought it would be a unique present for my girl. Something that I didn't buy would make her happy."

"Mr. Hyuuga, don't you know what this is?" Mr. Geller was sweating so much, not from the heat, but from the sudden fear inside him. Natsume shrugged. He had no idea what the piece of rock was.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Inside Mikan's head**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was lying flat in a bright room. It was well decorated; she even had a huge picture of her hanging on the wall. The clock was ticking, 5 seconds before 8am. The alarm went off, a hand popped out of the covers, it was not Mikan's, it was a masculine hand. He turned the alarm off and sat up to stretch his arms. He saw Mikan beside him and smiled. He slowly moved closer and kissed her neck. Mikan stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head." The young man said with a low voice. Mikan blinked twice and stared at the man. He had a fit body and very messy raven hair. "How's my darling? Did you have a good sleep?" Mikan smiled and popped her body back down. Then, her eyes opened in a flash.

"Ahhhh!" She suddenly pulled the sheets as she stood up, making the man fall down on the floor. "What are you doing in my room, Natsume?" She suddenly scrambled to look for something to hit him with on the head. The man, who seems to be Natsume, stood up and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, what's gotten into you sweetheart? You're not like this in the mornings." He walked near her, but she kept stepping back.

"I know we're dating, but, why am I not wearing any clothes?! I mean, we're only 15 and…" She noticed Natsume staring at her, as if he did not know what she was saying. He suddenly laughed which made Mikan blink.

"Come one Babe, stop kidding around with me. That was 7 years ago. We're married, don't you get it?" Mikan looked at him with a questioning look. 'Married? Since when did I get married? And to Natsume?' She noticed something around her ring finger. She looked at it and saw a golden ring. She took it off and looked at it. She noticed something engraved on the inner part if the ring. It said "My little flower", in cursive. It seemed burned, not really engraved with metal. "Now do you remember? I used my alice to make that on our wedding day, in front of everyone."

"But, wasn't I in Aki's room just then? What am I doing here?" She looked around. She saw pictures of her and Natsume holding two kids, one boy and one girl. 'Are those, my kids?' She thought. She looked at her body and noticed many changes. She had the body of a 22-year-old woman, slim and perfect.

"What do you mean _Aki's_ room? Who is Aki?" Natsume blinked and stared at her.

'I don't get it. It's as if, nothing happened. Like my past never existed, none of it existed.' She was deep in thought when Natsume hugged her.

"Mikan-chan, if there is another guy you're seeing, then I'm okay with it. If it is because of what I did to you, hell, I don't know what it is, then I'll let you go. I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way." Natsume slowly let her go and walked out on the balcony.

"Natsume, It's not like that. I'm not cheating on you. He's just… he's just an old friend of mine. When we were kids, I used to sleep over at his house. That was before I entered the Academy. I guess I dreamt of that day. The last time I saw him, before I was in the Academy." Mikan walked closer and rested her body on his back. 'I'm sorry, but it's a lie. I feel like, this is the life I want, yet, it's not the life I am in.' Mikan thought. Natsume turned around and hugged her.

"Yokatta. Mikan, aishite iru, itsumademo." (Translation: I am glad. Mikan, I love you, forever.) Mikan rested her head on his muscular chest. 'This is weird, I feel like, this is not my Natsume, but, he's here, in front of me. I can touch him, I can feel him. But, why do I feel like, this is not him?' Mikan didn't smile, Natsume didn't notice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" two kids ran inside the room and hugged Mikan's and Natsume's leg. 'What? I actually had kids? This could be just a dream. This can't be true, I can't just skip 7 years of my life.'

To be continued…

Sorry if it took so long… my life in school has been getting in the way of my wants and hobbies… well, I hope you enjoyed this… and I hope you'll understand it… see you in the next chapter… please review… flames accepted :)

SDW35


	16. Sleep Forever?

My one and only

_**A must-read A/N: **__**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry for the very long delay… well… I had a very crazy, yet fun idea for my story. Well, after this chapter, I won't be continuing it… you are!! So, start emailing me your continuation for the next chapter and we'll see who wins!!**_

_**Don't worry, if your idea doesn't go next, keep sending, and you just might make it. Well, I'm doing this mainly because I want you to bring out your talent and show me how far your imagination can run. Doesn't matter what happens, as long as I get to like your continuation. If I don't get any entries after one week, I'll just have to post my own. But I would love it if you guys tried. So start letting your imaginations run wild and start emailing! Don't forget to put your pen name (real name if you wish).**_

_**Well, I hope my idea works and you guys would participate. I'm looking forward to your ideas.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… if the were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it is not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has his eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

– dream/ flashback

– change of scene/ separation previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 16: Sleep forever?

_Previous chapter:_

"_Yokatta. Mikan, aishite iru, itsumademo." (Translation: I am glad. Mikan, I love you, forever.) Mikan rested her head on his muscular chest. 'This is weird, I feel like, this is not my Natsume, but, he's here, in front of me. I can touch him, I can feel him. But, why do I feel like, this is not him?' Mikan didn't smile, Natsume didn't notice._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" two kids ran inside the room and hugged Mikan's and Natsume's leg. 'What? I actually had kids? This could be just a dream. This can't be true, I can't just skip 7 years of my life.'_

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Natsume looked at Mikan, feeling a bit worried. "Are you okay babe? You don't look so well." He walked over to her and put his palm on her forehead and his other palm on his. "Well, you don't have a fever. Are you sure you'll be okay?' Mikan looked at Natsume, looking deep into his eyes. She nodded and smiled. She looked at her children and carried the boy who hugged her leg.

She smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Let's grab something to eat, okay?" She smiled. Her son stared at her for a few minutes and smiled. He hugged her and they started to go downstairs. Natsume chuckled a bit and followed from behind with the little girl beside him. Mikan looked back, as if wanting to know what he was laughing at. He knew what she meant, and he pointed at her body. Mikan looked and noticed. "Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll just put on some clothes." She puts her son down and walks towards the bathroom.

"I sometimes wonder why I even fell in love with her." Natsume talked loudly.

"I know why daddy!" The little girl raised her hand. She looked just like Natsume, the eyes and hair were the same, only the hair was longer, just like Mikan's. Natsume looked at her with amusement. "I read it in your diary. It was because... mphmhphpmnghmph…" Natsume covered his daughter's mouth, knowing what she was going to day.

"Let's keep it our little secret, okay Kaya? Just between you and daddy." He smiles and let's go of her. Kaya smiles and nods as Mikan comes out of the bathroom.

"Ready for breakfast, guys?" Mikan smiled. She knew she wasn't smiling for real, but she just couldn't bear to stay sad for Natsume. She carried the little boy and went towards the door. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Natsume smiled and followed.

"Mommy, me and Kenji wants pancakes for breakfast." Kaya shouted and clapped her hands. She laughed and poked Kenji's little nose. "You better make sure you take care of your bubbly sister. She might start burning the house down." She giggled, and so did Kenji.

After breakfast, Kenji and Kaya ran to their rooms and changed from their pajamas to their training outfits. Mikan was at a lost, but kept quiet and watched as they ran towards the back yard. They lived near the academy, so Mikan can walk over and work as the adviser of the Special Abilities. She was surprised to see both her children have Alices. Her kids were twins, fraternal twins to be exact. Their alices worked as one, one would work to kill without the other. Kaya had the power to destroy anything she wanted, and Kenji had the power to materialize anything he touches. They were both Dangerous Abilities types.

If they worked together, they could recreate whatever that was in their way and change it. Kenji always looked out for his sister, being the older one by one minute. It was hard to believe that someone so serious really cared about his sister.

Mikan was surprised to see both her children have two control devices each. She didn't expect to have children carry a dangerous Alice like Natsume.

It was a dream come true, but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't real. But being able to touch and feel everything, she just couldn't believe that it would be a dream. But she couldn't help but wonder why she can't remember the past seven years of her life. She just watched as her kids trained with her beloved Natsume.

To be continued…

And it took me one year… I'm so sorry everyone, I really am… flames accepted… even comments and feedbacks… sorry if it's too short as well… my mind's not working… well, I hope you guys join my little offer up there… see you on the next chapter.

SDW35


	17. Dream Machine

My one and only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will… If the world were to come to an end now, I own Gakuen Alice… but since it's not the end of the world, I do not own it… T.T Enjoy the story while I cry in agony…

Summary: Every guy in Alice Academy has fallen for Mikan Sakura. But there is someone else in her mind; Hotaru Imai helps her realize that. A new student arrives who has is eyes on Mikan alone. What would happen if Natsume Hyuuga left for a mission, leaving the two alone?

Legends:

_**0.0.0**_– Dream/ flashback

**0.0.0** – change of scene/ separation of previous chapter from the present chapter

"…" – dialogues

'…' – thoughts

Ages:

Mikan's batch: all 15 years of age

Tsubasa's batch: 2 years older than Mikan's (17 years of age)

Chapter 17: Dream Machine

_Previous Chapter:_

_After breakfast, Kenji and Kaya ran to their rooms and changed from their pajamas to their training outfits. Mikan was at a lost, but kept quiet and watched as they ran towards the back yard. They lived near the academy, so Mikan can walk over and work as the adviser of the Special Abilities. She was surprised to see both her children have Alices. Her kids were twins, fraternal twins to be exact. Their alices worked as one, one would work to kill without the other. Kaya had the power to destroy anything she wanted, and Kenji had the power to materialize anything he touches. They were both Dangerous Abilities types._

_If they worked together, they could recreate whatever that was in their way and change it. Kenji always looked out for his sister, being the older one by one minute. It was hard to believe that someone so serious really cared about his sister._

_Mikan was surprised to see both her children have two control devices each. She didn't expect to have children carry a dangerous Alice like Natsume._

_It was a dream come true, but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't real. But being able to touch and feel everything, she just couldn't believe that it would be a dream. But she couldn't help but wonder why she can't remember the past seven years of her life. She just watched as her kids trained with her beloved Natsume._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

In Mr. Geller's shop, Natsume was intently listening to what the shop keeper had to say. He walked to the back of his shop and immediately came back with a thick book in hand. He was scanning through the pages, the piece of rock in hand. "Mr. Hyuuga, this piece of rock is ancient." Mr. Geller exclaimed with the sound of shock, yet excitement. The small piece of rock glistened in the fluorescent light, making its black color reflect baby pink and white on the counter.

Natsume looked at the piece of rock, then back to Mr. Geller. "What do you mean _ancient_? That's highly impossible since I found that in the water. And it's impossible for water to keep something like that for so long." Mr. Geller stared at him, as if waiting for him to say something else. "When I found it, it wasn't covered in any green stuff you usually find wrapped around things you retrieve underwater. It was as if someone accidentally dropped it in the water not too long from when I got there." Natsume placed his hands in his pocket and waited for the old man's response.

Mr. Geller took one big gulp and turned the page of the book. He changed his glance back and forth from the piece of rock to the page in the book. "I want you to look at this Mr. Hyuuga. It's something you have to know. Be prepared for both shock, and excitement." Natsume moved closer and read the text in the book. And it made his eyes grow wide, his head spin, his hands go numb, and his heart skips a beat.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mikan was lying on the floor when the door suddenly burst open, revealing Hotaru, Youichi, and Ruka. Hotaru saw the seemed to be lifeless Mikan on the floor. Her eyes grew wide and ran towards her side. "Mikan!" Youichi saw her and he felt like crying. He began to sniff and tears ran down his face. "Mommy!" Ruka was standing still, unable to move. He was too shocked and speechless; he could not do anything but stare at the scene in front of him.

Hotaru took her arm and checked for a pulse. "She's still alive." She said in a panicked voice. For the first time ever, she showed a different emotion in front of everyone else asides from Mikan and her brother. Ruka got out of his trance and ran to Hotaru's side. "Ruka, please carry her to my room. Youichi, go wait for Natsume in front of the main gate and tell him what happened. Got to my room once you're with him, okay?" She put on a small pin on Youichi's clothes and whispered something to him. "If something bad happens, just push the red button on the pin." She left with Ruka running ahead, leaving Youichi in the room. He changed from a crying face to a serious one and headed for the main gate.

When they got to Hotaru's room, Ruka laid Mikan on a table in Hotaru's lab. She took out a helmet and placed it on Mikan's head. "What's that Hotaru?" Hotaru looked at Ruka with teary eyes. Ruka was a bit surprised to see her actually cry. Hotaru wiped her tears with her sleeves and walked towards a machine where the helmet was connected.

She presses a green button and looks at Ruka. "This is a machine that will show us what Mikan is thinking of at the moment. This is one of my inventions I haven't showed anyone yet, and also, something that I haven't tried or tested on any human being." Her eyes begin to water again. "If this is a failure, then I'm afraid this machine will take control of Mikan forever until I can find out the reason why this machine sometimes acts up on its own free will." Ruka could not believe what he was hearing.

He put his head down and his shoulders began to shake. "I won't believe that… I won't…" Hotaru looked at him with teary eyes. "I won't believe all the crap you just said! You're a genius Hotaru. A genius that I have known since we were 10 years old. Not only do you have brains, but also beauty. Hotaru, this is the reason why I fell in love with you." Hotaru looked at him straight in the eye. "You never gave up on inventing. It may be your Alice, but it is also something that has been inside of you all along." Ruka moved towards Hotaru and hugged her tight. He slowly let go and faced her. "So, what do you want me to do, chief?" He tried to smile. She smiled and began their operation.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Natsume was wide-eyed shocked. He could not believe what he had read. He hoped for the better, but whatever was written in the text wasn't something to be happy about. "Mr. Geller, tell me what I have to do." His eyes were serious and he began to clench his fists.

"You have to destroy this piece of rock in front of that person who owns this. You know perfectly well who, you read the texts and you've seen the images. It won't be a problem for you to find. After all, she's right in front of you." Mr. Geller signaled for Natsume to take the rock in his hand. Natsume looked at it with a hesitant look. But he took it and placed it in his pocket. Mr. Geller gave Natsume a reassuring look. And with that, he left.

The book revealed a girl with auburn brown hair glowing bright with a young woman behind her, giving off an evil look. 'I hope you make it in time Mr. Hyuuga. Right before the sun sets.' With that, he closed the book and sealed it away, making sure that only he has access to the book.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"We just turn this a bit, screw this in tighter, take off the microchip permanently, and plug it in the computer." Hotaru said, back to her old monotonous self. She signaled for Ruka to turn on the monitors and the main CPU. In a few seconds, around 15 screens lit up, revealing different scenes which seem to be the things they have done in the past.

Ruka stared in awe, as if it was his first time to see a screen. "What are these?" He noticed one screen that was in front of him. And it turns out that it was the time when he was on the roof with Mikan. "What the?!?!?!" In that screen, he was wearing Mikan's uniform and she was wearing his. (A/N: Remember the episode? ) "Just what are these Hotaru?!"

Hotaru looks at the screen Ruka's looking at, and she scans the other screens as well. "These are Mikan's memories. Memories she never wants to forget." One screen caught her attention though. It was the time when Hotaru and Mikan first met. Not only that, it was also the time when they were taking a nap one afternoon, Mikan snuggling up to Hotaru. A tear escapes Hotaru's eyes. As if she wished that she could have spent more time with her.

Ruka just looked at her, as if waiting for her to run to him. But he didn't wait. He moved closer and hugged her tight. She clenched his uniform in her hands and buried her face on his chest. She cried her heart out, letting all the tears of the past escape from within her.

To be continued…

I'm so sorry for the long delay… I guess my idea didn't work… but hey, at least I got the chapter out… well, cut me some slack… I'm just in high school, science section… plus, I'm with the graduating class… so, give me a piece of pie, let me relax before I go back to studying, and I'll try my best to find time for the story you all love… you know the drill, read and review flames are accepted

SDW35


End file.
